To install seats in a vehicle body in an automatic assembly line for manufacturing vehicles, it is generally necessary to insert into a vehicle the vehicle body seats which have been produced through a production line separate from a vehicle body production line.
Seats can have varying specifications for even the same model of vehicle. Therefore, a seat holding apparatus should have a structure that is able to reliably hold seats having different specifications.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.